User talk:RayneVanDunem
/Archive1 - Until January 1, 2010. Many off-topic articles Dear ma'am or sir, I have noticed quite a few articles that apparently have no relevance to a wiki of this nature, such as medical pages or people whom their articles do not declare are LGBT or a supporter of such. So I have marked a few with requests for deletion. (Just an fyi). I have also noticed a lot of red links to non-existent templates and pages. May I delete those links or are they all intended to be completed one day? Thanks for your time, DragonMage 21:55, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Speedy deletion explanation page Dear Sir or Ma'am, Please review this page and let me know what you think. I'm also sending a copy of this e-mail to EarthFurst. LGBT Info:Criteria for speedy deletion Thank you, DragonMage 21:46, January 28, 2010 (UTC) Db-meta: switch to something simpler? Thanks for your contribution to Template:Db-meta. I'm wondering if we should switch to something simpler such as http://en.wikifur.com/wiki/Template:SpeedyDelete . I suggestion this mainly because * Template:Db-meta is missing documentation (example: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Template:Db-meta/doc ) * It usage currently result in "See CSD }." being displayed in the middle of the box * Creating Template:Hangon just results in more templates that need to be added. LGBT Info talk:Criteria for speedy deletion seems like a good location to discuss this. --EarthFurst 08:59, January 30, 2010 (UTC) more articles nominated for deletion Thank you for your contribution to A Defence of Masochism. It has been nominated for deletion ("- masochism is not intrinsic to gays and lesbians. This is a fringe issue"). If you disagree with its speedy deletion, please explain why at Category talk:Candidates for speedy deletion". --EarthFurst 06:04, February 18, 2010 (UTC) :Anal piercing also nominated for deletion. Hope you will put your opinion on whether it should be deleted or not at Category talk:Candidates for speedy deletion. If you haven't said an opinion at Candidates for speedy deletion by Sunday, I plan to delete both of them on Sunday (probably around 8pm GMT). --EarthFurst 06:32, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Deleting Aquamid article because it seems very non-specific to LGBT people. --EarthFurst 20:12, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Black-and-gray nominated for deletion by DragonMage. I'm deleting the article because I think seems very non-specific to LGBT people (is about a style of tattooing). Post objections to Category talk:Candidates for speedy deletion. --EarthFurst 20:19, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Thank you for your contribution to Tattoo convention. Today I nominated it for deletion ("In my opinion, this tattooing topic does not seem to have any LGBT-specific content"). Hope you will put your opinion on whether it should be deleted or not at Category talk:Candidates for speedy deletion. If you haven't said an opinion at that talk page by Sunday, I plan to delete it on Sunday (probably around 8pm GMT). --EarthFurst 20:34, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Thank you for your contribution to Mark Bodé. It has been nominated for deletion ("This biographical article does not specify its importance to the GLBT community"). Hope you will put your opinion on whether it should be deleted or not at Category talk:Candidates for speedy deletion. If you haven't written an opinion at that talk page by Sunday, I plan to delete it on Sunday (probably around 8pm GMT). --EarthFurst 06:29, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Nominating more articles for deletion. See Category talk:Candidates for speedy deletion for the articles nominated. --EarthFurst 20:26, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Deleting "Sexual" page. Was nominated for deletion by DragonMage. Content was created by anon-IP and not appropriate for article "i want chat mate ..." so not bothering to list it at Category talk:Candidates for speedy deletion. --EarthFurst 21:56, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Deleting some articles. See Category talk:Candidates for speedy deletion for the articles that have been deleted. --EarthFurst 17:43, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Deleted Horace Ridler article. See Category talk:Candidates for speedy deletion for more info. Plan to do more activity at that talk page today. --EarthFurst 20:35, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Thank you for your contribution to A Defence of Masochism. It has been nominated for deletion ("- masochism is not intrinsic to gays and lesbians. This is a fringe issue"). If you disagree with its speedy deletion, please explain why at Category talk:Candidates for speedy deletion". --EarthFurst 06:04, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Circumcision also nominated for deletion. Hope you will put your opinion on whether it should be deleted or not at Category talk:Candidates for speedy deletion. If you haven't said an opinion at Candidates for speedy deletion by Sunday, I plan to delete both of them on Sunday (probably around 8pm GMT). --EarthFurst 04:07, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Today added some speedy-delete nominees to Category talk:Candidates for speedy deletion: "Neuro-linguistic programming bibliography", "Neuro-linguistic programming" and "Template:Neuro-linguistic programming". Today I hope to post more speedydeletes to Category talk:Candidates for speedy deletion. --EarthFurst 05:12, March 12, 2010 (UTC) Today I nominated "Worldview and working model of neuro-linguistic programming" for speedydelete. This week I hope to add more deletion nominees to Category talk:Candidates for speedy deletion. --EarthFurst 08:34, March 15, 2010 (UTC) Nominating "History of neuro-linguistic programming" and "NLP Modeling" for speedydelete. This week I hope to add more deletion nominees to Category talk:Candidates for speedy deletion. --EarthFurst 23:41, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Nominated NLP and science for deletion. Post opinion(s) to Category talk:Candidates for speedy deletion. --EarthFurst 00:09, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Nominated Positive and negative (NLP) for deletion. --EarthFurst 00:14, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Nominated Anti-eyebrow article for deletion. Hope to post more deletion activity today at Category talk:Candidates for speedy deletion. --EarthFurst 20:15, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Figging article nominated for deletion. Post opinion(s) to the usual page (Category talk:Candidates for speedy deletion.) --EarthFurst 18:12, April 15, 2010 (UTC) List of Japanese bondage models nominated for deletion. Post opinion(s) to Category talk:Candidates for speedy deletion. Plan to delete Sunday around 8pm GMT unless there is an objection. --EarthFurst 18:20, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Robot fetishism and Paysach Krohn articles also nominated for deletion. --EarthFurst 19:09, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Deleted "Well-formed outcome" article. Nominated for deletion at end of January. --EarthFurst 19:38, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Ear piercing instrument nominated for deletion. Post opinion(s) to Category talk:Candidates for speedy deletion. --EarthFurst 21:48, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Lip frenulum piercing and Nape piercing articles nominated for deletion. Post opinion(s) to Category talk:Candidates for speedy deletion. --EarthFurst 03:47, May 20, 2010 (UTC) Head bondage and NLP University articles nominated for deletion. Post opinion(s) to Category talk:Candidates for speedy deletion. --EarthFurst 00:03, May 27, 2010 (UTC) deletion nominations - June 2010 Japanese bondage nominated for deletion. Post opinion(s) to Category talk:Candidates for speedy deletion. --EarthFurst 20:03, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Ian McDermott article nominated for deletion. Post opinion(s) to Category talk:Candidates for speedy deletion. If no one objects, I plan to delete that article on Sunday June 13 after 8pm GMT. --EarthFurst 19:02, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Wei Zhongxian article nominated for deletion. Post opinion(s) to Category talk:Candidates for speedy deletion. If no one objects, I plan to delete that article on Sunday June 13 after 8pm GMT. --EarthFurst 19:44, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Urolagnia and Omorashi articles nominated for deletion. Post opinion(s) to Category talk:Candidates for speedy deletion. If no one objects, I plan to delete those articles on Sunday June 13 after 8pm GMT. --EarthFurst 21:38, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Northwoods Idaho article nominated for deletion. Post opinion(s) to Category talk:Candidates for speedy deletion. If no one objects, I plan to delete that article on Sunday June 13 after 8pm GMT. --EarthFurst 22:32, June 6, 2010 (UTC) I think it would be ok for you to delete the articles (before my suggested deadline) if you are the sole LGBT-wikia contributor to an article that has been nominated for deletion (example: if the only other LGBT-wikia edit was a nomination for deletion). --EarthFurst 22:37, June 6, 2010 (UTC) French gay wikia Hello. I'm jobless for the moment, I used to browse several forums, but nothing really matches with my interests from what I saw. I wondered if I could possibly create a french gay wikia. I know I don't need your agrement, but I'd like to have your opinion about that. (this is absolutely not a joke) A.L. :Of course, I endorse other language versions of this wiki, or at least its purpose. Did you want it to retain the "LGBT" name ("fr.lgbt.wikia.com", "LGBT Info en la langue Francais", etc.), or just gay.wikia.com, as someone suggested for Catalan? --RayneVanDunem 09:22, March 3, 2010 (UTC) ::I thought about "GayFR.wikia.com". A.L. :::That could work, although I'm hoping that the wording doesn't confuse people with "Is this a wiki for gay/LGBT life in France or for Francophones in general?" --RayneVanDunem 09:36, March 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::I mean Francophones in general, we can make a specific section towards Quebec an other francophonic countries (laws, lifestyle, ...) A.L. :::::Oh I know that it's Francophones in general, but I'm wondering if it's common to name things which are French-speaking with an -FR suffix as opposed to naming things which are French-national with an -FR suffix. I'm just hoping that others don't mistake your URL as meaning "France" rather than "Francophone". --RayneVanDunem 10:09, March 3, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks for this advice. I'll recall you as soon as it will launch. A.L. ::Sorry, it already exists : http://www.gaypedia.fr/index.php/Accueil. A.L. Bureaucrat request for User:RayneVanDunem (copied from User_talk:Angela) I would like to request that sysop RayneVanDunem be made into a bureaucrat. I am not asking for ownership myself, so I wasn't sure if that would be the correct place to inquire or not. The current bureaucrats have not been active in ages and I think he'd make a good one. Not only that but he'd have the ability to make others into sysops. Thanks, DragonMage 17:52, February 3, 2010 (UTC) :He can ask for that at Adoption requests. Angela (talk) 21:37, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Your thoughts on the BDSM category and its numerous articles Please read this: Category_talk:BDSM Thanks, DragonMage 23:04, March 30, 2010 (UTC) aka Mike Nelli94292 and Fanya26452 what is your opinion of pages User:Nelli94292 and User:Fanya26452? I don't speak Russian. DragonMage reported them to me as spam. Both userpages consist entirely of link to webpage that looks like they might be a resumes. --EarthFurst 04:41, April 9, 2010 (UTC) :I'm waiting for them to commit an infraction, such as filling up their entire user page with spam. If it comes to that, then they'll have to go, since I'm of the assumption that they don't know English. --RayneVanDunem 08:14, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Template:Wikipedia The link for the wikipedia pic (not showing now) is this. :) I can't edit the page. Cheers 23:22, April 21, 2010 (UTC) :I fixed it - DragonMage 22:52, April 28, 2010 (UTC) :Sorry, another thing: the first external link in Lesbian (Criticism of Lesbian Bed Death) does not exist anymore. -- 23:35, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Major Purge of Neuro-linguistic programming Hi Rayne, I did a major purge on pages dealing with neuro-linguistic programming. There was no LGBTI specific content within any of those pages. I copied Wikipedia's definition for you. Neuro-linguistic programming (NLP) is a controversial approach to psychotherapy and organizational change. - DragonMage 16:52, May 6, 2010 (UTC) I deleted a lot of robot pages I wanted to let you know that I cleaned out a bunch of robot-related pages that got accidentally imported over. - DragonMage 13:43, May 10, 2010 (UTC) Deletion of bogus pages relating to non-existent public domain pics Rayne, :I just wanted to let you know that I found a lot of pages with nothing on them but templates stating that non-existent images were in the public domain. There were no actual images attached. I think it was just junk pages accidentally brought over from wikipedia.